Shoresy
Shoresy is a side character on Letterkenny. His face is never seen; he is played by Jared Keeso wearing a wig and using a falsetto voice. Biography Shoresy begins as a member of the the Letterkenny Shamrocks junior hockey team with Reilly and Jonesy, wearing sweater #69. He joins them in chirping player #22 for the Sudbury Barons, and Reilly shouts encouragement to him on the ice . Before long, however, he gets under Reilly and Jonesy's skin. Being dropped from the Shamrocks has a silver lining . Frustrated with the winless Letterkenny Irish, Coach brings on Shoresy mid-season in an unusual move, to Reilly and Jonesy's dismay . While they struggle to build team unity, he spends his time chirping at them with crude comments about their mothers . Coach still thinks of him as "a masterpiece." After the Letterkenny Irish shut down, Reilly and Jonesy enjoy some time without Shoresy as they help coach the Letterkenny Shamrockettes. Coach figures out, however, that the hatred between Mary-Anne and Betty-Anne stems from their jealousy over Shoresy . Their plans for a sweep are threatened when they discover that Shoresy has become an official, and will serve as a linesman at the championship game. The Shamrockettes emerge victorious, and it seems nothing can take the moment away from Reilly and Jonesy until they receive text messages from their mothers asking for Shoresy's whereabouts . When Tanis reassembles the Irish, Shoresy joins up as one of their stars, much to Reilly and Jonesy's chagrin. While he is able to score against the Shamrockettes in a matter of seconds, his ice time in both that game and against the Natives is most memorable for his relentless chirping, captured on tape as Tanis has had the whole team mic'd up . After the players figure out ways to claim Native heritage, Shoresy, Reilly, and Jonesy become stars of the Kerry County Eagles, the Native team. At the National Senior Hockey Hockey Championship, he maliciously slashes the star Quebec player, Jean-Jacques François Jacques-Jean. This disables him, and while almost certainly resulting in a match penalty for Shoresy himself, is enough to give the Ontario team an edge over Quebec, giving them the national championship. Relationships Reilly and Jonesy While Shoresy is initially on good terms with Reilly and Jonesy, his crude talk about Katy and his insults get under their skin. This develops into outright antagonism, where he is only heard contradicting and challenging them. He undermines their efforts to build team unity among the Shamrockettes by setting Betty-Anne and Mary-Anne against one another, and when they ask him to stop, he mocks them mercilessly . Shoresy's chirping at Reilly and Jonesy includes frequent and graphic descriptions of his alleged sexual adventures with their respective mothers. This could be construed as mere mockery, but Reilly and Jonesy both receive texts from their moms asking about Shoresy's whereabouts implying that he does in fact have sexual relations with both women. Betty-Anne and Mary-Anne Both Betty-Anne and Mary-Anne take an interest in Shoresy, creating a rift between them and rupturing the unity of the Letterkenny Shamrockettes. The rift heals when Reilly and Jonesy fib to them, saying Shoresy made sexist comments. In the end, Shoresy tells them he said no such things, and later he is seen in the company of both . Any reconciliation was not long-lived, as he chirps them mercilessly in the game the Irish play against the Shamrockettes, producing the familiar response: "fuck you, Shoresy." Gallery Letterkenny Top 10 Mic'd Up Moments|Mic’d out.|link=In It To Win It ShoresyandBuddy3x6.jpg|Shoresy (#69) and his buddy (#19) discuss the snipers|link=Wingman Wayne ShoresySkatesAnimated5x5.gif|"Who the fuck skates like that?"|link=Back to Back to Back Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Hockey players Category:Characters